Green Eyes and Brown Eyes
by Zanderluv121
Summary: The lovey dovey short stories of Neal and Emma's relationship. AU: Neal is alive and The Charming's are back in Storybrooke.
1. A Picnic to Remeber

_I don't own Once Upon a Time, though I would love to, but all credit goes to Eddy and Adam. This story was requested by some of my followers because they wanted to see some Neal and Emma interaction. As you may not have noticed, I am a HUGE Swanthief fan... Enjoy the seemingly chaotic world of how I think! -Zanderluv121_

* * *

It has been two glorious and happy ending filled months, making Emma Swan's world perfectly round. For two months, she had waited for her entire trip to Neverland to be over. She had spent two months of longing for two people. And it had been two months since she was finally able to come back to Storybrooke and go on with her now hectic life. Two months ago Emma would have thought that finding Henry wasn't an option, but hanging onto her family's gene of faith, she managed to believe Henry was waiting for her on the foggy island of Neverland. When she found her son, all but one puzzle piece of her life had been restored. Neal was the longing puzzle piece. The blonde had no faith that he was alive, since he had been shot in the chest thanks to his 'fiance'. But when the Jolly Roger stopped on the beach of the Enchanted Forest and Emma saw the idiotic smile of Neal, her heart dropped and her legs ran as fast as they could to Neal. They kissed for what seemed like hours until finally Henry's tugging on Neal's jacket pulled them out of their lovey dovey moment.

Now, Emma couldn't go a day without faith. She couldn't go a day without her son. And she couldn't go a day without Neal- her true love.

* * *

"Morning, Beautiful," Neal smiled, turning his gaze to where Emma's head was nudged in between his shoulder and neck. Her lips brushed against Neal's skin, kissing his shoulder over and over again, something of which Neal loved about Emma. Her constant little quirks of things he missed popped back out at him, flooding him with memories. "Sleep okay?"

Emma nodded, still groggy from sleep. She loved Neal's attitude in the morning; he was always so... charming. Charming was not something you could describe Emma as in the morning. She was more of a grouch. "What time is it?" She asked, squinting her eyes towards the clock.

"One in the afternoon." Neal answered, as Emma shifted her head back in the nook of Neal's shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers and stared up at the ceiling, letting thoughts ramble into his head like dominos falling down.

The blonde spied Henry's storybook on her bedside table and thought instantly of where her son was. She had grown used to Henry being downstairs reading his never-ending books, ready at the given moment for adventure. "Hey, where's Henry?"

Neal scoffed a laugh and looked down at Emma, reaching for the storybook on the table. "He's at school like a normal eleven year old would be," he said, moving his arm around Emma's body. "You know, learning about things like photosynthesis and multiplication."

"Yeah, I know, Neal. I was in the fifth grade once too," Emma replied, flipping to the story about Baelfire.

"A long time ago, you were," Neal joked, nudging Emma's side with his finger. "Your ancient to Henry."

Emma's mouth dropped open, while the story of Snow White lay opened on her lap. "For your information, your older than me. What does that make you?"

"I'm his young, hip and fresh father," Neal answered, stretching his legs out on the bed and smiling smugly. His eyes danced, holding secrets that he didn't want to tell.

"Right, sure you are," Emma played, finally landing on the story of Rumpelstiltskin and his long-lost son. Neal. Emma still couldn't believe that Neal was Gold's son, and what she really couldn't process was the fact that Gold was part of Emma's family. Gold was dark and evil, using his magic for the worse causes, while Emma's mother was kind and wouldn't hurt a soul (putting aside Cora).

Neal pointed out himself as a little boy, laughing alittle at the picture. "Did you see how long my hair was?" He questioned, letting Emma ruffle her hand through his average length hair. "Damn."

"You looked like Henry. You still do, actually," Emma responded, staring at the picture of young Baelfire intently for a few minutes and comparing it to her memorized picture of Henry floating in her mind.

"I know, it's crazy," Neal said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Emma rolled her eyes and slapped the book shut. "It's genetics, Neal." Henry, with his cheeky grin and his big, bold brown eyes, and Neal with his always bed head hair and excited attitude, had so many similarities, Emma didn't know where to begin naming them all.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, you wanna get some lunch?" Neal questioned, his stomach rumbling in unison. "Maybe a picnic lunch..." He added slowly, pulling back the covers to the warm flannel sheets. "On top of Honey Hill..."

Emma's eyes lit up the way they used to when she was younger and Neal proposed the idea of another stealing adventure. "I'd love that," The utter happiness in her voice made Neal smile in satisfaction, as he grabbed Emma by the waist and carried her out of bed.

* * *

It was the perfect day for a picnic outside on Honey Hill. The sun was shining happily, the birds were chirping their song of praise, the grass was swaying in the slight breeze, and the unbelievable fairytale atmosphere was now beginning to feel believable. As Neal unpacked the basket filled with foods he claimed to make, Emma leaned back against the checkered blanket and watched as the clouds formed into mini figures of animals or objects. A dove, Emma thought, when a perfectly white cloud floated by. She made out the wings of the beautiful figure, even though it could be any bird. Emma wanted it to be a dove. Not any other bird.

"Okay, I got grapes, strawberries, grilled cheese sandwiches, brownies, and wine. Let's eat!" Neal exclaimed, passing Emma her favorite food- a toasted grilled cheese sandwich, still warm and crispy. "I knew you still liked grilled cheeses. You always did."

"It's like how a little kid loves chocolate or balloons, I love grilled cheeses," Emma replied, biting down onto the sticky goodness of the cheese. "Is that a problem?" She asked, a smile on her face.

Neal waved his hands in front of him and laughed. "No, no, not at all. I never mess with a girl and her desire for grilled cheese." He poured two cups of red wine, the cheep four dollar kind you buy at a run-down store. "Here you go," He passed a cup to Emma, picked up the bag of grapes, and held it up to Emma's face.

"You really want to play that game?" Emma asked, her competitive mode kicking in. The 'Grape Game' was something Neal loved to play with Emma whenever they were having picnics or eating lunch together. The object of the game was to catch as many grapes as you can as the other person threw them into an opened mouth. "Don't you remember how I always win?"

"Don't get too cocky," Neal stated, a grape in his hand. "You ready for this?"

Emma nodded and opened her mouth, "I've been born ready." Neal smiled and threw a grape to Emma, who caught it without a problem. He continued doing that until Emma got accustomed to it, her mouth chewing the grape as soon as it landed on her tongue. Neal, hoping to catch her off guard, grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them at Emma's face.

"Oh, you so missed those!" Neal teased, watching as Emma's mouth closed and her hands were thrown up in the air.

"Not fair!" The blonde protested, kicking Neal in the shin. He shrugged and scrambled from the ground, glancing over his shoulder at a confused Emma.

"If you wanna get your revenge, you have to catch me," Neal laughed mysteriously, acting like a five-year old. He took off down the hill, his hands extended like a plane. Emma watched as he made a fool of himself, laughing hysterically as he narrowly missed bumping into a tree. She pushed aside all the negative thoughts her mind was bringing to her and got up off the ground. The blonde ran after Neal, jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both collapsed on the ground, out of breath, and laughing despite the begging for water. "Caught you," Emma said.

Neal grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it tightly, "I knew you would."

* * *

_Well, that was the first chapter of the Emma and Neal dynamic. Did you guys like it? Reviews and comments are always welcome. :)_


	2. Waiting for the Right Moment

Neal needed things to be perfect. He liked everything to be in order, never out of place or a speck of dust to be found. When he found the bathroom sink full of toothpaste, he cleaned it and muttered how Emma's uncleanliness was why he loved her so much. When he found Henry's tee- shirts lying around on the floor in his small bedroom, he picked them up and told himself that he was like Henry when he was younger. But now, putting aside bathroom sinks and messy floors, Neal needed everything to be perfect for his special moment.

_It all started with the ring…_

"Ah, Baelfire, good to see you," Mr. Gold said, a smile lighting up his crippled and old face. After much talking and arguing, Mr. Gold and Neal had come to a consensus. They forgave each other and went on with their lives, not wanting to let the past cloud the future. "What can I do for you, son?" He asked, his cane tapping on the wooden floor of the pawn shop as he came to face Neal.

Neal fidgeted with the zipper of his pea-coat. "I, uh, I'm looking for a ring. A wedding ring, actually." He held his breath, waiting to hear what his father had to say. The thought dawned on him that he should have went out of town to buy a real ring, but getting it from his father made everything more special, even if the rings were from unfortunate deals made by people that regret making the unfortunate deals. The ring he got Tamara was simple and boring; he went for a quick stop after work to buy the ring at the local jeweler. But Emma, Emma was different. She needed something different, and even though she doesn't wear much jewelry, she needed something extra special.

Gold's eye brows rose to his hairline. "I'm assuming for Miss. Swan?" He rested his hands on his cane and rocked back and forth, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You assume correct." Neal answered, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Well, she's lucky to have you. You two were made for each other, it seems." Gold stated, like he knew more than he was letting on. "Now, as for the rings," He unlocked a glass case and pulled out a tray of rings, all laid out on velvet fabric, displayed elegantly. Rings of all shapes, colors and sizes filled Neal's eyes. The diamonds were all different colors, some red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, while some were the normal colors of silver or clear. The bands of each ring was either gold or silver, little notches of wearing out coming into view. Neal scanned the case and rows one by one, looking for the perfect ring. "Her mother as one like this," Gold said, holding up a silver banded ring with a dark green stone. "But hers is much lighter, and of course, enchanted."

Neal looked up from the case and wrinkled his eyebrow, the way Henry does when he's confused. The similarities were popping up everywhere, making it hard not for Emma to notice. "Enchanted? What did you do to it?" He asked accusingly.

Gold chuckled and gestured towards the row of rings again. Neal bent his head down and began searching for the second time. "You see, Charming, her father, needed to find Snow White. The ring was enchanted to glow brighter the closer he came to finding her. My magic, Bae, isn't all that bad. I used it to help the Prince find his true love." Bae didn't look up from the case, instead he focused on the ring he liked the best. He held it up for his father to examine. With its silver band, the center diamond was an opal color. Two clear cut diamonds were situated off to the side, catching the glow of the lights.

"This, this is the one. I can feel it," Neal said with a smile. The way his eye drifted to the ring, the way he felt connected to it, he felt it needed to be with Emma. It would only look good on her finger, no one else.

"Interesting," Gold mused, reaching under the case for a purple box. Neal's heart dropped and his palms became moist with nerves. Sensing Neal's discomfort, Gold said, "It's interesting you picked this ring, when it was actually Miss. Swan's grandmothers."

Neal's breathe exhaled. He thought the story was about a cursed woman that was doomed to live her life alone. You should always expect the impossible in a town like Storybrooke, Maine. "Her grandmother's? Queen Eva?"

Gold shook his head as he placed the ring in the box delicately. "No, no. It was her other grandmother's. Ruth, I think her name was; Prince Charming's mother. That's Emma's middle name, too, by the way."

"Emma Ruth Swan," Neal confirmed, already liking the sound of her name. He didn't even know what his middle name was.

"Emma Ruth Cassidy," Gold corrected, nodding his head to proceed back to the front of the store. "Since she's marrying you, her last name changes,"

Neal dug out his wallet and asked, "How much, Papa?" He shifted through the bills in the pocket and looked up at his father.

"I'm not taking any money, Bae. All I need from you is to make Miss. Swan happy. That girl needs her happy ending, and you're the one that will give it to her. If you're happy and she's happy, I'm happy. No price can pay for happiness."

As much as Neal wanted to protest, he couldn't. He knew he should at least give him a hundred dollars, but he knew that his father's stubborn heart wouldn't accept it. And, Neal concluded, that his father was right: happiness couldn't be bought. "Thank you, Papa. I really appreciate it,"

_Next, the blessing…_

Neal cleared his throat and lifted up his fist, ready to knock on the door. He placed his right hand in his pocket and felt for the ring. Just feeling the box made marrying Emma seem like the most unrealistic dream. They had been together when they were younger, fell in love the minute they laid eyes on each other. Then, Neal did the worst thing a man could do, leave the most beautiful girl in jail. But then, after nearly eleven years, they were back together, and still in love. A love that was inseparable. He knew that they would be together forever, and nothing would ever change that.

"Neal?" Mary Margaret asked, just as her husband stood by her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

David looked annoyed, maybe it was because he interrupted the 'special time' he planned with Mary Margaret without disruptions now that Emma, Henry, and Neal lived in a place of their own. "What do you want?" the Prince barked, earning fierce eyes from Mary Margaret. "I mean, we're kind of in the middle of something at the moment…"

Snow moved aside and let Neal in, much to David's protest. "Emma isn't here. I assume she was at home with you and Henry." She said, placing a gentle hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Actually, Emma said she and Ruby were going out to get drunk, but that's not why I was here. I'm here for another reason." Neal said, his heart weighing down with nervousness.

"Well, could you make it a little faster," David prodded, followed by a jab in the ribs from Snow.

Snow cleared her throat and stared intently at Neal. She could read people like a book, and what she saw written on Neal's face was pure anxiety. "Neal, are you okay? You seem kind of distracted."

Neal exhaled the breath he was holding and said, "It's just that I came here because I needed you two to give me your blessing," He said, adding once seeing their confused facial expressions. "I'm asking Emma to marry me."

David and Mary Margaret jaw's dropped open in awe, while an enthusiastic smile appeared on the Princess' face. "Oh, my God! You're asking Emma to marry you? Let me see the ring!" She squealed in the tone that Emma recalled as her roommate- turned best friend- turned mother tone. The blonde missed the old Mary Margaret, but she loved having her mother around. Neal revealed the opal ring in a swift motion, snapping the box shut after Snow gawked over it. "She's gonna love it!"

"You think so?" Neal asked in his hoarse voice, while his eyebrow winkled down near his eye. "I know Emma isn't really a jewelry person, but I thought she'd like this because it has her birthstone…"

"Neal, it's perfect. Trust me, I know what Emma will like," Mary Margaret reassured, as David stared star struck at Neal. He looked as if he was a twelve year old girl seeing their favorite movie star.

Neal smiled and swayed back and forth on his feet. "So, can you give me your blessings?" David immediately snapped out of his daze and looked over at Mary Margaret.

"You have our blessing," David said, towering over Neal before he said, "But if you break my daughter's heart again, I break you."

"I see where Emma gets her charm," Neal joked, with an affirmative nod towards David.

_And finally, the proposal…_

Emma started her day like an average day. She started it with her steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon; she walked Henry to school, and then ventured to work. But when she saw David's face brighten into an explosive smile, she knew that something was going on.

"What?" Emma asked, dropping a pile of papers onto her desk and crossing her arms as she leaned against the door to her office.

David wiped the smile of his face and looked down at the case covering his desk. "Nothing, just like to see you back in the leather," Emma's gaze shifted down to her red leather jacket, her fondness for leather increasing. "It suits you."

"I know you, David… Something's up." Emma observed, grabbing her mug and trailing to David's desk. She jumped on top of it and crossed her legs.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sitting on your father's lap?" David joked, raising an eyebrow. As much as he hated not seeing Emma grow up, he couldn't help but smile at the childish moments she sometimes had. The 'what if's' echoed inside his head, ignoring the station door opening and slamming shut.

"More like my father's desk," Emma replied, glancing over her shoulder as Neal walked into the station's main office.

He smiled the same smile Henry smiled and opened his arms wide. "Hey, babe,"

Emma ran up to Neal and let him wrap his arms around her waist. Together they kissed, their lips pressing together like a magnetic pull. An electric shock prickled down the lover's backs, while Neal spun Emma around in his arms. "I missed you,"

Neal gently placed Emma's legs on the floor and responded, "I missed you more. Hey, does the Sheriff have time to take a quick walk on the beach front with me? I got something I wanted to ask you," He leaned over to meet David's eyesight. "Privately,"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder at David, raising an eyebrow in wonder. The Prince laughed and ushered towards the door, questions that father's asked in their minds every time their little girl left on a date ringing through his mind. "Let's go," Emma answered evilly.

The two held hands as they walked towards the closed Sheriff Office doors, letting them swing back and forth in union. Neal looked back over to David, a worry expression covering his face. The Prince gave him an encouraging nod and a wink, just as the doors smashed shut.

…

The sun was bright, it's rays warmer than usual for the below freezing Maine weather. Waves rippled on the shore with its blue color getting mixed with the grains of soft sand. Neal loved the ocean, something about the water, its origins moving around experiencing new things, was mind boggling to him. They were the only ones on the beach, like the whole town new Neal was proposing to Emma. Since Henry never kept his mouth shut for anything, Operations aside, Neal couldn't let the thought of the whole town knowing escape his mind.

"So, what's up? Is everything okay?" Emma asked, stopping in front of Neal, letting her feet sink into the sand.

Neal reached for the ring in his pocket, and decided he better just come out and say what it was he wanted to say. He didn't want his speech about marriage to go on forever, he wanted it to be spontaneous. Everything he knew about Emma was spontaneous. Hell, the way they met was even a surprise. "Emma," Neal pulled out the ring and bowed down on one knee, watching as Emma's mouth dropped open, mirroring her mother. "I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you, and I will never stop loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do the honor of marrying me?" He extended the ring towards Emma, who slid it onto her finger, a feeling that the ring was made especially for her ran through her veins.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, a sparkle in her eye.


	3. For As Long As We Both Shall Live

_I always wanted to write a wedding scene for Emma and Neal, and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. School is almost over- six days and counting. :)_

* * *

Emma Swan was never a Princess. She never felt like one, acted like one, or even dreamt about being one. So, as she looked at herself in a long mirror that touched the floor, she didn't know what to process. Her dress, one that she thought she wouldn't like, but ended up buying it and falling in love with it, had a puffy bottom made of tool fabric while the top half of the dress was strapless with a jeweled bodice and sweetheart neckline. Emma had never felt this pretty in a long time. Maybe it was her wedding ring, maybe it was her black eyeliner and red lip gloss, maybe it was how her hair was flowing with long blonde curls pinned back at just the right places with small white flowers, or maybe it was because her inner beauty was showing how happy she was to marry Neal. One thing she couldn't live without for the rest of her life, though, something her mother didn't want her to wear on her wedding day, was the swan necklace that Neal gave Emma all those years ago.

There was a knock on the door followed by a twisting of the door knob. Mary Margaret entered in a huff with her long purple gown trailing behind her. "Oh, Emma, you look so beautiful!" She gushed like the best friend Emma came to love.

Emma swallowed thickly and bit her lip. "Thanks," She turned back towards the mirror and watched herself intently, trying to pick out the worst flaw. When she couldn't find one, she decided that this was what it might be to feel like a Princess.

"Are you nervous, honey?" Mary Margaret asked, placing a cold hand on Emma's bare shoulder. "I know I was when I was marrying David."

"Snow White can never be nervous. You're like a God to little girls." Emma replied, a playful smile on her tips. For the past few weeks, Emma had been happier than normal, mainly because she got to spend the rest of her life with Neal.

Mary Margaret brushed the comment off and thought back to her wedding day. "I remember that it took me so long to get on my dress because I was pregnant with you," she said with a sparkle in her eye that Emma had. "And that I felt like-…"

"You were about to throw up?" Emma finished, clutching her stomach. "Yeah, I get it."

Snow laughed and gave Emma's hand a squeeze. "Don't worry about it, okay? I only had that feeling because of you. You kept kicking and I felt so dizzy,"

Emma avoided her gaze with her mother and bit her lip harder. "So it's a pregnancy thing?" Yes, Emma expected that she feel nervous, and she was, but she also felt something else. Something else she couldn't describe.

Mary Margaret's eyebrow raised, "Emma, are you pregnant?"

"I- I think I am. I mean, I took a test and it said positive, but-…" The blonde said quickly, hoping her mother wouldn't catch what she was saying.

"Oh, my God! Emma, that's great! What did Neal say?" She asked, her broad smile mistaken for the sun.

Emma looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, already protective of the child growing inside of her. "I didn't tell him yet…" Mary Margaret's smile formed into a frown, and Emma immediately regretted telling her mother she was pregnant. The only reason she kept it to herself all these weeks was because she herself didn't believe it was true, but after the tenth pregnancy test, she confirmed herself pregnant. Going to the doctor wasn't an option for Emma.

"Why…?" Snow asked, her tone judgmental, but kind.

Emma paced the room, her puffy tool dress trailing behind her. "Because I didn't believe it myself," The blonde answered.

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open as she stared in shock at her daughter. "Don't you think he has the right to know he's a father?"

"Of course he has the right to know he's a father, but-…" She started, as Mary Margaret chimed in and finished for her daughter in a motherly stern tone.

"There are no buts, Emma!" Emma could feel the tears in her eyes well up, her pregnancy hormones acting like a bitch. The truth be told, Emma had been happier, but she had also been a wreck. She slept in later than usual, constantly flew into the bathroom, and her emotions bubbled over, causing her to lose her badass vibe. But the other side of her wanted to smile because she never experienced getting yelled at by her own mother. Some things like this were a close call.

The blonde snapped her head towards Mary Margaret and seethed, "Hey, don't yell at me! If I didn't suck at being a mother now, than I wouldn't be this worried about having another kid!" Just as Snow was about to reply, there was a knock at the door and a faint call from the other side.

"Mom, can we come in?" It was a young voice, and Emma automatically felt a smile on her face. Just seeing Henry made her day brighter.

"Yeah, kid," The blonde replied, trying to push her hormones aside. In a flash of black and purple, Henry and David stormed into the room. Henry, with his miniature tuxedo, purple bow tie, and unlaced Converse sneakers, and David with the matching outfit, besides the sneakers, gawked at Emma, as she rolled her eyes. "God, I know, I know, I look like a princess!"

Henry's infectious smile latched on to David and they both gushed, "Wow," Emma could swear she saw the stars flying around their heads like animations in a cartoon. David, the grown and married man he was, cleared his throat and said, "There almost ready for you out there."

"How's Neal?" Emma asked, the protective and worries of her husband-to-be echoing around her stomach. David glanced at Henry, who merely shrugged, making Emma noticed he was keeping something from her. "I won't ask," The blonde said with a sigh.

"It's better if you don't," Henry said, a smug smile on his face. Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline and she cross her arms. "You know, I think it's best for me to wait outside…" The eleven year old backed out of the room slowly, eyeing his mother in the process. Mary Margaret walked after him, leaving Emma and David alone.

Charming took Emma's hand and held it up high as he twirled her around. "You nervous," He questioned as he pulled Emma into his arms and began to dance back and forth to the imaginary music.

"Of course I am," The blonde replied, as she held her breath. "I've never had this before. Dancing with my father right before I get married, I mean," David dipped Emma slowly and he smiled down at her glowing green eyes.

"And I never imagined you'd be walking down the aisle." He brought her back up to his height and they danced around the room, like they were back in the Enchanted Forest, dancing at a ball thrown for Emma. "I've never seen you happier, by the way,"

Emma scoffed and stepped back, watching as David followed her every move as if he had to follow her every move. Maybe dancing was in her genes because she was doing a hell of a good job in David's eyes. Considering that he and Mary Margaret had been to their share of balls, he couldn't exclude the thought. "That's 'cause I'm enjoying dancing with you," The blonde said, holding her breath. "Oh, and of course because I'm marrying the man I love."

Before David could reply, the minister popped his head into the room. "It's time, Princess Emma. We're ready when you are," Emma's heart dropped to the ground and her hand started to tremble.

"Hey, hey, look at me," David cooed, bringing Emma's head up to his eye level. "You're going to do great, okay? If anyone, I should be the one to pass out right now because I'm seeing my little girl get married. You're Emma Swan, and the Emma I know is a strong, beautiful woman that has been waiting for this moment her entire life." He held out his hand and Emma took it slowly. "You're not alone anymore, kid. You got all of us,"

And with that Emma shut her mouth and let her father lead the way to the back of the church.

…..

The crowd rose from their seats and the organ music sounded, catching the breath of Emma. She never thought her wedding would look as perfect as this. Every little detail in the tiny church was white, the stain glass window excluded. Orchids and roses bloomed brightly hung across the pews and decorated the front of the alter, while the soft white carpet leading towards the alter was littered with beautiful daisy petals. Neal, with his head bowed down to the white tiles on the floor and his hands clutched nervously to the side of his tux jacket, quickly glanced up as Emma made her grand entrance down the aisle with her father linked to her arm. His knees buckled at the sight of Emma and Henry nudged his father as he whispered 'I told you so'. Emma nails dug deeper into her father's arm and she looked up into his eyes. He gave a wink and nodded towards Neal, his smile out numbering Mary Margaret's. The crowd, more like the town of Storybrooke, watched in awe as the bride walked down, each guest blinking back tears of joy as their smiles grew brighter. Emma, with her straight face, showing no emotion, stole a glance at her mother, who was gripping her heart with tears pouring down her face.

As Charming and Emma stopped in front of the alter, the minister stepped down and watched as David turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead. Neal took Emma's hand and led her to where she was supposed to stand. The minister motioned for the crowd to sit down as he began to say, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan," He paused and turned to Neal, "Please repeat after me," Neal turned to Emma and held her hands, the blonde's nervousness masking her happiness. "I, Neal Cassidy,"

"I, Neal Cassidy,"

The minister continued, "Take you, Emma Swan,"

"Take you, Emma Swan, to have and to hold," Neal said, not needing the minister to help him say his vows. He knew these like he knew how to tie a shoe.

Emma stared into Neal's eyes and said, "For better or for worse,"

Neal nodded and added, "For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health," Emma continued.

"To love," Neal said.

Emma squeezed Neal's hands and replied, "And to cherish," She paused to say, "For as long as we both shall live,"

Neal smiled and answered, "I do,"

"_I_ do," Emma responded, the crowd disappearing before her eyes. All that she saw, all that mattered, was Neal.

"I love you," Neal chocked out, taking a deep breath in.

Emma, eager to kiss Neal, said, "I love you too," They both leaned in and smacked their lips together, letting Emma's hands run up to Neal's neck. Neal gripped her waist and felt the electricity pour through him and his wife. It felt like hours, but it was only minutes, and when the crowd stood up and began clapping loudly, the two lovers were driven out of their kiss. Emma wrapped her hand around Neal's waist and Neal placed his hand on Emma's back, turning them both to face the audience. The clapping pounded through Emma's ears, and before she knew it, she was smiling.


	4. Pasta Sauce

_Final Exams are officially done and I'm out of school! :D Happy summer everyone. Reviews would be great, too. -Zanderluv121_

* * *

She needed to be romantic. She needed a romantic plan to deliver the secret she had been hiding ever since their wedding. What was a romantic way to tell your husband your pregnant without being too mushy or too straight forward. Emma didn't want to just come out and say it, she wanted something different. And different was revealing itself on a jar of pasta sauce...

"Henry, Emma, I'm home!" Neal yelled as he closed the door to their apartment, his keys jingling as he threw them on the kitchen table. From the hallway, Henry bolted out of the his bedroom and hugged Neal tightly, just as Emma came into the living room, her blonde hair wet and wavy. "Hey, buddy! How was your day?" Neal asked his son, pulling him back from the hug.

"We got our report cards today and guess what I got in every core subject?" Henry questioned enthusiastically, pulling the report card out of Emma's hand and shoving it into his father's face.

Neal bit his lip and jokingly said, "Hm, I wonder... What would an eleven year old get in math, English, social studies, and science when he has a brilliant mother to help him and a grandmother that's his teacher?" Emma rolled her eyes and grimaced as her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Grandma has nothing to do with this, and Emma, well, it's better if I don't mention her..." Henry answered mysteriously, looking down at the ground. Neal smiled and ruffled his son's hair, lifting the report card to his eyes.

"Let's see... all A pluses except for," Neal glanced up at Henry and snorted. "Gym? How do you not get an A plus in gym?" Gym had been the easiest subject for Neal when he was a kid, the only subject that he looked forward to everyday.

Henry pressed a guilty smile on his face and glanced over at Emma. "I don't change into gym clothes. Emma didn't either when she was younger, so it's something I inherited from her!" Though he didn't quite understand his father's tone, Henry began to defend himself.

Emma raised up her hand and surrendered. "Guilty as charged. I always hated changing in gym." She remembered when her first year in middle school, the year kids had to start changing for gym, the older girls in seventh and eighth grade used to bother Emma because of how skinny she was. They always teased her and called her anorexic. Sometimes, not always, the girls would steal Emma's gym clothes and stuff them inside lockers when she wasn't looking. In the end, the blonde gave up changing for gym and accepted the bad grade. "At least he participates. I never did."

"Well, we'll let that slide then, buddy." Neal said, hugging Henry again. "Who's ready for dinner?"

Emma's heart fluttered and Henry purposely stepped on Emma's foot, signifying that Operation Pacifier is a go.

* * *

"The water's on high heat, right?" Neal asked Emma, an apron on his waist and a box of spaghetti in his right hand. Dinner at the Swan-Cassidy-Mills house was always a project. Even a simple task like boiling pasta was hard for the unexperienced cooks. Emma had been used to Mary Margaret's cooking, and Neal, well, Neal relied on microwaveable meals on his late nights. "The box says to put it on high heat so the water can boil faster."

Emma glanced into the calm water and took the box of spaghetti from Neal, pouring it in carefully. The turned the dial on the stove a notch higher and said, "Okay, done. What about sauce?"

Neal read the box and ticked his teeth together, letting the steam from the water rise up and drift towards the lights. "I should go get that from the pantry." He concluded, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek and walking to the pantry cabinet. Neal began searching for the jar of already made sauce, pushing away boxes of cereal, canned vegetables, and pancake mix. Finally, his hands gripped the edges around the jar and he pulled it out, bringing it back to the kitchen without another thought. Now digging through the drawers for a jar opener, he gave a quick look at the pasta sauce jar, then brought his thoughts back to the jar opener resting somewhere in the jar of surprises. The words on the jar processed in Neal's mind, his eyes rising once more to look at the bottle. It wasn't an oridnary pasta sauce label, it was something much more heart-swelling. "Emma... Why does it say Neal and Emma Prego on the jar?" He whipped around and held the sauce in front of him, watching Emma for any answer or sudden movement.

"Um, Neal, that's because I'm pregnant." Emma said, a smile on her lips. The pasta sauce jar idea had been produced by Henry, his little precocious mind, thinking up a plan for Operation Pacifier. The jar had been scribbled the words of: **Neal and Emma Prego **in yellow and green crayon, artfully done by Henry himself.

Neal's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew teary, the jar slipping from his grip. "I'm going to be a father?" He questioned, his voice small and soft. Happy couldn't even begin to describe what Neal was feeling. He was feeling like he was on Cloud Nine.

"Yeah... and hopefully to another boy." Emma replied, leaning against the stove. Neal grabbed Emma by the waist and dipped her to the ground, his lips pressing upon hers. The blonde placed her hands on Neal's chest, letting her trust in Neal mask her excitement. The electricity sparked through Emma and Neal, running through their veins and sucking them in.

"No, it's going to be a girl," Neal said, once bringing Emma up to her perfect posture.

* * *

_I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't liking the one I posted before. I hope you all liked this one better. _


	5. A Mother Knows Best

_This next chapter takes place three months after Ch. 4. I wanted to make it up to you all by posting another chapter because I haven't been writing much during the last few weeks. Enjoy reading. _

* * *

Bringing another life into this world was something Emma couldn't quite cope with. In truth, Emma couldn't get over the fact that there was an infant growing inside her stomach, and she was looking at it right now.

Much to the twenty eight year olds protest, Neal dragged Emma to the hospital to make sure their baby was healthy and growing at a normal rate. And as the two sat in the hospital lounge, waiting to be called into a room, the memories Emma didn't want to relive about hospitals flooded back to her. As Neal filled out the papers for Emma- a very charming husband action if I do say so myself, Emma's leg bounced up and down and her hand was clutched tightly on her now bulging stomach. The doctor called them in and before Emma knew it, she was looking at her child through a monitor thanks to the gel on her stomach.

"Well, it's too soon to know if it's a boy or girl, but your child is looking perfectly healthy. Congratulations," the doctor said, a smile on her face as she watched Neal hold onto Emma's hand. The two lovers were mesmerized, their attention now drawn in to the baby that was going to be theirs in six more months. "Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?"

Neal tore his eyes off of the monitor and answered, "Yes, our son is gonna want to see his _sister_." He looked over his shoulder at Emma as he said sister, a smirk prying onto his face. It's not that he didn't want a boy, but he wanted a girl so he could spoil her and scare the living daylights out of the potential boyfriend she goes on a study date with.

"It's going to be a boy," Emma sang from the hospital bed, her eyes still glued onto the screen. "Never doubt what I say." Mother's intuition was one thing Emma seemed to have after everything turned back to normal, and she couldn't help but shake that _feeling_ she was having . It was the same feeling she got when she was pregnant with Henry.

"That's debatable," Neal muttered, shaking hands with the doctor as she handed him a picture of their growing baby. The doctor cleared away the gel from Emma's stomach and helped her up, leaving Neal alone as he watched with an amused grin.

Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled her pocket-tee shirt down over her bump. "Shut up," She grumbled, snatching the picture away from Neal.

Neal followed Emma out of the room and said, "You know, I'm just gonna ignore your constant mood swings because I, for one, can't stand them," Despite his now grumpy attitude, Neal linked hands with Emma as they walked towards the car. "And I know your parents and your son hate them too."

"I love you," Emma said, smiling over the bickering. She leaned against the seat and pressed her lips upon Neal's. Their love for each other could over power anything, even a little childish fighting.

He shook his head and smiled, forgetting about his own attitude. "I love you too, Emma." They drove off towards Granny's Diner, the rest of the Charming family waiting impatiently for them.

...

Neal held the door open for Emma as they entered Granny's Diner, the crowds of people swarming around and talking excitedly. Waitresses and cooks talked amongst themselves and to the customers, the atmosphere booming. The shiny red patent leather seats and steel rimmed tables reflected the images of Emma, her wavy blonde hair, and her baby bump, and Neal, his broad grin, and messy bedhead hair.

Henry perked up in his seat as Emma slumped down into the booth next to him, Neal joining on Emma's side. "How do you feel, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, David's arm wrapped around her.

Emma groaned and clutched her stomach. "Shitty," She replied, grabbing a French fry off of David's half eaten sandwich plate. He pushed the plate towards Emma, who quickly took the rest of the sandwich down in one bite. "And hungry,"

"That's for sure," Neal and Henry answered, giving each other impressed looks.

The internal light switch for turning on mood swings clicked and Emma found herself acting bitchy for the third time that day. "I'm pregnant with your kid, okay? It's sitting on my bladder and making me obsessively hungry. Do you have a problem with that?" She snapped, her head turning towards Neal.

"Nope, you just keep on feeding our child, Emma." Neal said softly, slumping into the booth more. David gave him a 'I know what you're going through' look and mouthed 'just go along with what she says'.

Mary Margaret patted Emma's hand and asked, "So, do you guys have a picture? I want to see my other grandchild." Neal dug out the picture of the ultra sound and laid it in front of Henry, David, and Mary Margaret.

"That there, Kid, is your brother or sister," Neal informed to Henry, watching as the eleven year olds eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Emma groaned again and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, peeling his eyes away from the photo and letting Mary Margaret and David observe it.

Emma tried to reassure Henry with a smile, but it faded away soon after she felt another kick in her stomach. "She's kicking," the blonde told her son. Neal's eyes lifted up from the table and he stared in shock at Emma. "What?" She asked, watching Neal.

"You said girl! You think it's going to be a girl! I knew it." Neal exclaimed proudly, high fiving Henry.

"Don't even start with me, Neal. It's going to be a boy." Emma stubbornly said, trying to forget how she admitted they might have a girl.


	6. Favor and Grace

_It's kinda funny how each of these chapters relate to one another and I didn't never plan it that way. :) Enjoy chapter 6 everyone! Reviews are always loved._

* * *

Everything was black. She couldn't see where she was or what she was doing, but it felt like she was nowhere. What did nowhere feel like? It felt like nothing, an empty void in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a single speck of life where she was. No movement of animals, no sounds from humans, no light of the moon. The only thing that was visible was blonde hair. It was like the sun, its rays so bright you had to shield your eyes. The blonde hair was shimmering, looking almost like it was on fire.

"In six more months the child will be born. Another child of true love... a generation of true love; first with you, then with Henry, and finally with your next child. The child you bare, a girl, will be named Anna. Her name will be Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna..." A voice, resembling Mr. Gold all too much, grew more distant each time he said the name 'Anna'. The warning, more like command, rang through the blonde haired woman's ears again and again, bouncing around and shooting itself back at the blonde.

And then, the blonde haired woman awoke screaming.

* * *

"Emma?! Emma, what's wrong?" Neal frantically yelled, shifting himself so he was in front of Emma.

Trying to catch her breath and ease her mind, Emma stared up into Neal's eyes. Always seeing him comforted Emma. "I- I just had a nightmare. I'm fine." She didn't want to tell her husband what exactly she had dreamt about, mainly because he would grow worried from his wife. Bringing Neal more stress on top of what he already has would get Emma and Neal nowhere.

Neal narrowed his eyes at Emma and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Em..." He prodded, trying to get something out of his wife. He knew, after reading Emma, that she wasn't telling him everything. Neal didn't want to badger, but it's his wife he's thinking about. He needs to know what's wrong, what's going on, and how she is, whenever he feels the need to know- which is every minute of every day.

"Really, Neal, I'm fine. Please, don't worry about it." Emma reassured, sounding affirmative. Neal patted Emma's arm and moved off the bed and to a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He began searching through it, looking for something in particular. When his scruffy hand gasped the object he wanted, Neal pulled it out of the drawer, refolded the shirts and jeans he ransacked through, and sat back down on Emma's side of the bed. "That's- that's a Native American dream catcher." The blonde said, peeling the object away from Neal. She twirled it around her fingers, letting the feathers dangle around her, itching her skin. "It's supposed to keep the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home."

Neal, already knowing the answer, asked, "It's flypaper for nightmares?"

Emma smiled and referred back to when she and Neal broke into the dingy hotel room all those years ago. "Mmmhmm," She replied, her eyes locked on the dream catcher as she twirled it around and around on her finger.

"I've kept for eleven years to help keep my nightmares out, and now you get to keep it to keep all your nightmares out." Neal said, leaning closer to Emma.

"Are you sure you don't want it anymore?" Emma asked, hanging it against the tip of her lamp shade.

Neal placed his lips on Emma's and responded, "You can have anything of mine, Emma."

"Anna," Emma said in between kisses. After seeing Neal's confused expression, she added, "If we have a girl, her name is gonna be Anna." The seriousness and confidence in her tone was just what Neal needed to strengthen is guess on their child being a girl. Neal placed a kiss on Emma's neck and pulled her towards him, their faces inches from each other.

They both knew, even though Emma didn't want to admit it, their child would turn out to be a girl. They didn't need an ultra sound to know, they only needed faith. And faith is exactly what Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan-Cassidy had.

Faith.

* * *

_Did you enjoy chapter 6? __I would really like some STORY IDEAS, please! __Thanks so much for reading and tune in for more chapters. _

_-Zanderluv121_


	7. Worth It

_I just couldn't wait until the morning to write another chapter, and since I have nothing else to do... I wrote. Happy reading everyone! :) _

* * *

Emma had never gripped a toilet seat this hard in her life before. She had thrown up non-stop for the past half and hour, her breath being taken away by a gagging noise. The more kicking in her stomach, the more rapidly she threw up and the more rapidly Neal began to worry. He didn't no what to do besides rub her back soothingly and watch as his wife lost her energy and strength. Emma tried taking deep breaths in, but whenever she tried to do so, the baby would kick and the vomiting would start all over again. "I have never felt this disgusting in my entire life," Emma choked out. "Not even when I was pregnant with Henry."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry." Neal replied, pulling Emma's hair back into a messy ponytail. "Is there anything you want me to do?" He glanced away as Emma groaned and leaned over the toilet seat, her couching spurred with hiccups.

"Oh, my God." Emma muttered, clutching her stomach. Her nerves were all over the place and sweat began to form on her temples, adding to her feeling of disgust and dirtiness. "Please, Neal, call Mary Margaret." Neal ran out of the bathroom without another word being said and scanned the kitchen counters and table tops for the cordless phone.

Finally finding the device, he dialed Mary Margaret's number, his fingers typing the buttons quickly and skillfully. As soon as she picked up, Neal didn't wait for her to say 'good morning' in her normally cheerful tone. Instead he stuttered, "Snow, I- Emma needs you. She's been throwing up since seven-thirty this morning and I don't know what to do."

"I'll be right there." Mary Margaret reassured, pressing the end call button faster than Neal could say 'okay'. He trekked back to the bathroom, comforting Emma as she sniffled and cried.

* * *

Within minutes, Mary Margaret knocked on the door, her face sketched with pure anxiety. She had to take charge, that was the good thing about being a ruler back in the Enchanted Forest. She knew what to do and when to do it. The first thing she did was send Neal out of the bathroom, much to his argument. The second thing she did was send Henry out to her own apartment to get Emma some medicine. And the third thing she did was act like the mother she always wanted to be. "Shhh, it's okay, Emma." Mary Margaret cooed, kneeling beside her daughter as she closed the door to the bathroom. "It's normal to do this during your pregnancy, you know that."

Emma grunted and gripped the toilet seat again, trying to hold back the vomiting. "I- I'm glad your here," She croaked, leaning back on her heels. For the first time since early this morning, Emma felt better. Maybe it was because she was taking in oxygen without a problem, or maybe it was because her mother worked magic of her own.

"I know, sweetie." Mary Margaret replied, smiling gently. She grabbed a face cloth and held it under the sink, letting the cold water get soaked up in the towel. The Princess pressed the cloth against Emma's forehead and let the cold water drench the nervousness of her daughter. "Does that feel any better?"

"Yeah," Emma answered, but closed her mouth soon after. The blonde leaned over the toilet and held her breath, trying to let the feeling of throwing up wiggle itself out of her mind. "Damn, I never threw up this much when I was pregnant with Henry."

Mary Margaret wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion and pursed her lips, helping her daughter up off the ground. "Come on, you should get in bed. I'll bring a bucket so you don't move out of bed when you feel you need to throw up." Emma slowly climbed into her bed, the feeling of relief and lifelessness sinking into her bones. "Henry is getting some Advil from our apartment and I assume he'll be here any minute. Maybe that will help with your stomach."

"I never missed this, you know," Emma said, closing her eyes as Mary Margaret settled next to her daughter on the bed. "having pregnancy symptoms. I could live without them." With Henry, Emma had experienced only slight feelings of nausea and the occasionally splitting headache. But, with this child, the one whose gender is still a mystery, is bringing on more symptoms Emma hadn't been aware a pregnant woman could experience. Emma moved closer to her mother and placed her head on her shoulder, letting it rest in the little nook.

Snow smiled at Emma's gesture and pulled the sheets on top of her daughter. "Tell me about it. Back in the Enchanted Forest, we didn't even have Advil. I don't know how I got through all those headaches you gave me." The Princess curled up under the covers herself and closed her eyes, letting Emma's even breathing take away her own. "But it was worth it. It was worth every minute." She mumbled as she drifted off into a steady sleep.

* * *

_That was for you BelleChic! You wanted to see Snow/Emma fluff, and you got it! Goodnight readers. _

_Tune in for more chapters... _

_Reviews before you go, anyone? Oh, and maybe a PROMT FOR ANOTHER STORY too? I love hearing your ideas. Thanks! _


	8. Masked in Sunlight

"Ah, Mrs. Cassidy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold's eery voice asked, smiling as Emma opened and slammed shut the door to Mr. Gold's Antiques and Pawn Shop. He placed the dusting rag down on the counter and folded his hands politely together.

Emma leaned against the counter, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "It's still Swan. I didn't change my last name, Gold." She glanced over the older man's shoulder into the back room, trying to catch a glimpse of her husband. "Where's Neal?"

Mr. Gold laughed and shakily emerged from behind the counter. "He's working in the back room." The creepy man stared at Emma intently, his eyes finally landing upon Emma's bump. "Oh, congratulations on the baby." His tone suggested to Emma that he knew something, like always, and he didn't want to tell it.

"Neal told you, I'm guessing." Emma replied, crossing her arms and trying to move past Gold and his death stare.

"Of course he did. I should be able to know about my other grandchild." Gold answered, his response tough and judgemental. He was angry, mainly because Emma didn't trust him enough to tell him he was going to have another grandchild. But, from the history he had with her family, trusting him was asking a lot. "Have you decided on names yet?"

Emma winced and thought back to the dream she had the other night. Suddenly it clicked. Gold's immediate asking of names, the childish voice that sounded like his, the way the voice repeated the name Anna reminded the blonde of when Gold rewrote Emma's name on the scroll in his cell, all added up to one thing- he was the one that sent her the dream. "You- you were giving me that... _message_."

Gold smiled and laid his hands upon his cane. "Whatever do you mean?" He lied.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Emma muttered, her hands resting on her stomach. "Can I go see my husband, please?"

The Dark One stepped aside, smiled harshly, and using Emma's old name he came to love said,"Miss. Swan, you didn't answer my question. Have you decided on names?" The blonde stopped in her tracts, glancing over her shoulder with one hand on the curtain separating the back of the store from the front and the other hand on her stomach.

"Anna. Her name's going to be Anna." Emma said confidently and quietly.

Motioning to the back room, Gold sang, "Anna."

* * *

"Hey," Emma called out, her voice shaky but pure. "Your father can be such a creep." The blonde hopped up onto the wooden table in front of Neal, resting her hands against her stomach in protectiveness. Neal jumped off the ladder he was on and placed his clipboard on the table next to his wife.

"I know. He still scares me a little bit," Neal smiled, placing a kiss on Emma's lips. "and I'm a grown man."

Emma snorted and toyed with her now tight as hell jeans. "Barely a grown man."

Neal rolled his eyes and placed his own hands against Emma's visible bump. "How's our little girl today?" In response to his question, a series of kicking began to erupt, making Emma stiffle a laugh while Neal smiled. "She's already a daddy's girl."

"We still don't know if it's a girl yet," Emma rationalized. They hadn't been back to the doctors since earlier last month and now their latest appointment was rolling around the corner, stopping just abruptly on the October thrid mark. Being one to hate the doctors, Emma was actually excited to go this time because she can see if their suspicions about their child being a girl are correct, and, the most important detail that scared the living day lights out of Emma, when their child was due.

Neal again rolled his eyes and walked over to a glistening object hanging from the ceiling. As he picked the object up, the blue and white unicorns hanging from it caught the reflection of the sun. "I was looking at this today and thought of Anna." He hung the object around his finger and twirled it around. "It's a mobile. We can hang it above her crib." The unicorns danced around, their color brightening as if magic was shone upon them.

"It's beautiful." Emma stammered, somehow recognizing the object from another time. She shook of the thought and wrapped her arms around Neal's neck. "Do you think Gold will mind if we take it?"

"I'm his son. He would do and give anything to me. And besides, we're not stealing it." Neal replied, giving Emma 'The Look'; his look of intense cuteness with big brown puppy dog eyes and a pleading face. "If we were going to steal it, we'd have to sneak out the back way, letting Papa think we left, then come back later that night using a bobby pin to unlock the door, and take it."

Emma gave one of her knowing smiles and said, "We're not gonna steal it, Neal!" She led Neal out of the back room, the mobile resting on his finger. "But that is a really good plan."

* * *

_Back to their old stealing way, eh? Haha! Well, there goes chapter eight. Keep coming back for more chapters. :) _


	9. I Know So, Kid

Henry was distracted. He kept gazing out of the window in Miss. Blanchard's classroom, not paying attention to his grandmother's lessons of the times table to eights. He knew he should listen, but the word 'math' and 'times table' was making him draw further away. For the past few weeks, ever since his mother told him about being a big brother, the eleven year old had been trying to exclude his worries by acting happier than he actually felt. Just the thought of being replaced was nerve-wracking. Henry and Emma had a special relationship, their mother-son- pairing actually like a best-friendship, and when the new sibling came around, he wouldn't be the apple to her eye. The baby would.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret sweetly asked, the rest of the classes' heads turning to face the boy in the back of the room. He looked away from the window and raised his eyebrow, like his mom. Mary Margaret knew he wasn't paying attention, and he silently cursed himself for being so obvious. After seeing the confused and sheepish look from her grandchild, she repeated her question, "Can you give me the answer to eight times ten?"

"Eighty," The boy replied, breathing out a sigh of relief. He was glad he had gotten the easier of the eight tables, and not the harder ones like eight times twelve or eight times nineteen. Mary Margaret gave him a quick nod and proceeded with her lesson, while Henry turned his head back to the direction of the outside world. Finally, at the end of the math period, Miss. Blanchard allowed the kids to go to lunch.

Stopping Henry as he made a slow trek out of the classroom, Mary Margaret said, "Henry, what's wrong? You've been in a slump for three weeks. Did something happen at home?" The eleven year old glanced outside and spotted his mother's car at the sheriff station.

Henry shook his head no and reached into his cubby for his lunch. "It's just, I don't know, the whole idea of being a brother and having a sibling isn't growing on me." Mary Margaret took her grandchild's hand and led him to her desk. She reached into her own lunch bag and pulled out a pear.

"Aren't you exited to be a brother?" She asked slowly, patting the chair next to her. Henry, with his glum mood, took a seat in the chair and slid down the back of it. He ran a hand through his hair and puffed his cheeks out, leaving Mary Margaret confused at Henry's displeasure. "Now don't you start acting like Neal. He never sits up straight when he eats and his hair is always messy."

Henry gave a small smile and waited until Mary Margaret fixed his hair the right way to say, "Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say what it is I'm thinking." He paused as Snow urged him on. "You know how Emma and I are really close, always coming up with inside jokes, planning different operation and their names, and going on adventures?" Miss. Blanchard nodded and Henry went on. "If my sister or brother is around, Emma will be focused on the baby and we won't have any time for our adventures. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't wanna be replaced."

Snow placed her lunch down on her desk and knelt down in front of Henry. "You know that's never going to happen, Henry. Emma will never replace the baby for you. You two are inseparable, and even though little things come in your way, you guys always manage to get through them. Your bond with your mother, Henry, is something that can never be replaced or taken away from you." After a brief silence, there was a knock on the classroom door. Emma stuck her head in and smiled over at her son. "Speaking of Emma..."

"Hey, Kid, you wanna come eat lunch with me over at the sheriff station? It's getting kinda lonely in there..." The blonde walked into the classroom and stopped in front of Henry. Mary Margaret gave Henry a look as if to say, 'See? I told you', but remained quite. Once getting no response from her mother or son, Emma wondered, "Did I say something wrong...?"

Henry hopped out of the chair and hugged his mom, his little hands wrapping around her waist, trying to avoid the baby bump. Emma gave a questioning glance over at Mary Margaret, but rested her chin against Henry's head. "I'll be waiting out in the Bug." The eleven year old said, packing up his lunch and rushing out of the room.

"What's going on with him?" Emma asked, glancing over her shoulder as Henry ran out. She watched her mother carefully, trying to detect any sudden movement. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently. "Could you answer me already, 'cause I'm getting kinda hungry."

Mary Margaret smiled and answered, "He's just been a little worried about his brother or sister. He's thinking you'll replace him with the baby, and that you'll never have time for your adventures with him."

Emma deflated in her spot and bit her lip. "I would never do that. He's my son," The blonde said in defence, holding up her arms. "I love him more than anything." Snow gave Emma a pat on the arm and scooted her out of the room. Emma stopped in the doorway and asked, "He knows that right? He knows I love him?"

"Of course he does, Emma." Snow reassured, the confidence in her voice making Emma's legs feel like jelly. "I told him that, but you might wanna talk to him one on one- mother to son."

* * *

Henry was scarfing down his lunch in one bite, leaving Emma with her mouth agape and her sandwich in one hand. He looked at her and shrugged, getting back to his bag of chips. "It's like Neal and I don't feed you," Emma laughed, her eyebrow raised as she leaned back against her own chair. Henry began wolfing down his apple and stopped suddenly.

"I'm a growing boy," Henry answered simply, pausing to ask Emma, "Are you gonna eat that half of your sandwich?" She shook her head no and watched as her son shoved it down his throat faster than he could say 'thank you'.

Emma knew this was her time. Her time to confront Henry and reassure him with answers and promises. The time ticked away and the rumbling in Henry's stomach finally stopped, until he gulped down a can of soda. In a flash, Henry let out a burp, leaving Emma with a shocked face. Henry began laughing, almost falling off his chair in amusement. "Oh, that was so weak!" Emma yelled between giggles.

"Do you think you can do better?" Henry challenged, trying to calm down his laughter. He held out his hand to propose a bet, which Emma shook meaningfully. "Alright, go!" The boy commanded, watching as Emma drenched down a can of soda and paused to look at her son. She held up a finger and waited, opening her mouth at just the right time for her son to hear the loudest and longest burp he ever heard.

"Beat that." Emma laughed, tossing her can and her son's can into the recycling bin. By the time she sat back down in her chair, Henry's laughter had stopped and his upset and worried attitude clouded back over. "Kid, what's wrong?" She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

Henry looked up from the ground and said, "I don't want this to change." The sadness in his tone was heart-breaking, but he continued, making Emma deflate even more. "I don't want my sister or brother to come and take over our relationship. I don't want our games or stories or jokes to end because we have another kid in the house. And I especially don't want you to forget about me."

"Henry, I could _never_ forget about you. I mean, what kid could show up at my apartment door in Boston claiming he's my son? What kid would fill me in on Operation Cobra sounding so convinced and confident that I would actually believe and help you with it? What kid would go under a sleeping curse just to show his mother that the dark curse is real? What kid would use dynamite to try to blow up a wishing well just because he hated magic? What kid would help me find his dad in New York City, of all places? What kid could help me through his insane life we're both living?" Emma preached, digging through her heart for the gracious words. "_You_, Henry. You did all of that and much, much more. And when I look at you, I see a kid that can do unimaginable things that brings us closer even when their life-threatening. I love you, Henry, and nothing can come between that."

The boy stared at his mother and smiled widely- a true Henry smile. "Really?" He asked.

Emma gave a quick nod. "I know so, Kid." She glanced at the wall clock and swore. "Damn, I have to get you back to school. Let's go." Instead of taking the Bug, mother and son walked off towards the elementary school, their hands swinging back and forth.


	10. We're in this Together

_Hey everybody! I was just wondering what other kind of FanFiction topics would you like to see? (Stick with OUAT and the Charming Family) Would you like to see a continuation of 'A New Life' or a completely different topic? Tell me what you think. _

* * *

'A female child, from birth to full growth' is a simple definition for the word 'girl'. Girls are powerful, strong, beautiful people, that spark the world doing amazing things. So what was little Anna going to bring to the world? Emma had a while to wait until she found out.

The trip to the doctors was indeed a relief, yet it sparked some fear, for Emma and Neal. They were shown into a room, and much bickering erupted due to the lack of sleep Emma got the previous night. "Neal, I told you-," The blonde woman would start, before Neal would cut her off.

"Emma, I'm only asking one thing, please shut up," Neal muttered, opening the door for Emma. The lack of sleep Emma got, caused Neal to wake up because whenever he turned on his side to hold Emma, she was gone. He reluctantly would get up and search for her, finally finding her in the bathroom or in the kitchen. He knew he couldn't leave his wife alone especially while she was pregnant, so he stayed up with her, making sure she was feeling okay and that she was safe.

The blonde shut her mouth and slumped into the plastic chair next to Neal, resting her head on his shoulder. Neal began to close his eyes, but the door to the room burst open and the doctor walked in. "Good morning, Miss. Swan and Mr. Cassidy. How are you two feeling?"

"Terrible," The lovers responded at the same time, giving each other sideways looks. Emma stood up from the chair and followed the doctor to the bed rimmed with sanitary paper.

As the doctor began spreading the gel onto Emma's stomach, he said, "That's normal," He shifted the monitor to face Emma and Neal, who appeared at her side. The doctor placed the device to see into Emma's stomach on her skin and focused the camera.

"Well?" Neal persisted, taking Emma's hand in his. "Is the kid alright in there, Doc?" The screen was fuzzy, but finally gave a clear image in which it showed a little head and a pair of arms.

The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and smiled over at Emma and Neal. "Your child is going great." Neal exhaled a sigh of relief and stared at the screen more intently. "Would you like to know the due date and gender?" Emma squeezed Neal's hand and nodded, followed by Neal. "Your child is due on the first of April and," He paused to let the anticipation sink in. "It's going to be a girl." Neal felt his knees buckle and Emma felt her eyes water up with tears. They knew, from faith, that their child was going to be a girl, but just hearing it made it all the more real. Neal bent down and kissed Emma passionately on the lips, his idiotic smile catching onto the doctor. "Congratulations!" He excused himself to record the information down on Emma's file and left the room.

"I told you, babe. I knew it would be a girl!" Neal exclaimed, wanting to drop everything and jump around the room like a six-year-old. He couldn't wait to spoil his daughter, to scare her boyfriend, to mend her broken heart, to protect her, and he knew that his daughter, his Anna, would always be a daddy's girl. "You should have more trust in me."

Emma took her eyes of the screen, revealing a face of worries. "I do trust you, Neal. I trust you a lot." That statement would have been false if it had been last year, but after hearing Neal's side of why he left her, forgiving him, and eventually moving on, Emma trusted Neal again. She trusted him more than she did eleven years ago. "I'm just scared."

"Emma," Neal soothed, using his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear. "Why are you scared?" He watched his wife as she turned her head and stared at the monitor again. Her mind kept stopping the information about when her child was due. April first. April Fool's Day. April first. She felt dizzy, but tried to push that aside. "We're in this together."

The blonde nodded her head and gave a small smile. "I want this child, believe me, I do, and giving her up in not an option, but I just want everything in our lives to stop being... magical, so we can raise this kid the way I wanted to with Henry. I to be a normal family, not one with her grandparents as Snow White and Prince Charming or her mother who has magic within her, or her brother that was wanted by Peter Pan." Emma said, taking a deep breath in. "But that's not possible because we live in a town where that all exists, where we can't be normal."

"You're absolutely right, Em. We're not normal. We're screwed up, all of us, but that doesn't matter. As long as we have each other, our families, our kids, we're gonna get through this. You're gonna get through this." Neal claimed, matter of factly. "I know that you want a life lived in Tallahassee, but our lives are here now. We can't just run away from our problems and start a new life somewhere else, leaving everything behind." Neal placed a kiss on Emma's lips. "We're doing this together. You're not alone anymore, Em."

The lovers turned back to the picture of the baby and gawked, still in shock it was theirs.

**_The child born of true love has powers from within. _**

**_The child born of true love is made of magic. _**

**_The child born of true love is a wonderful gift. _**

**_But, being born of true love, can sometimes be a curse..._**

* * *

_So, what did you all think? Can you give me some ideas for another story? Thanks! 3 :)_


	11. High Ho!

_This chapter takes place three months after chapter ten. There's only two more months to go before Emma's pregnancy... Or is it two months?_

* * *

Emma leaned against the doorway to Anna's bedroom with an amused smirk on her face. Just watching her son and Neal struggle to put together a simple baby crib was too much for the blonde and her hormones to handle. The crib, the frame built nicely, though the legs were scattered all over the floor, was detailed with white swirls and little decorations carved into it. The moment Emma saw the crib, her eyes lit up, and Neal had to buy it. If he didn't, he would hear a lot of choice words from his wife.

The nursery, with its colors of pale blue and yellow, looking almost, if not exactly like the nursery Emma would have spent her baby years in. And when her mother saw the nursery, she was teary eyed and overly excited for her granddaughter to come. David, as his eyes laid forth on the unfinished nursery that was going to be his granddaughters, turned towards Emma and stared in disbelief at how his daughter was going to give birth -again- in less than two months. Henry had taken a shine to all the stuffed animals, building a fort that he would soon play in with his sister. All of those reactions were priceless, in Emma's eyes. "The crib isn't going to be very useful without the legs holding it up." Emma observed, her hands on her stomach.

"Well, it seems as if we lost the screws to build the legs." Neal replied, glancing over his shoulder at his wife, who looked as beautiful, despite how far along she was in her pregnancy, as ever. "And, there are no back up screws." Henry began shoving his arm under the chest of drawers, hoping to grasp at least one of the screws.

"Kid, be careful." Emma mused, not wanting her son to get hurt. The protectiveness in her tone was enough for Henry to stop what he was doing slowly, look over at his mother, and smile, knowing something he didn't want to tell.

Neal got up off the ground and placed a kiss on Emma's lips, letting their foreheads touch. "You aren't supposed to see the nursery until we're finished with it, you know. That's the whole concept of a surprise."

"Your daughter wouldn't let me sleep. She keeps kicking and it's driving me crazy." Emma complained, wrapping her arms around Neal's neck. He bent down to Emma's stomach and pressed his mouth on top of her bump.

In a whisper tone, Neal said, "Hey, Anna, can you give mama a break?" The kicking in her stomach rapidly increased, making Emma cringe. "Please, Anna Banana, for papa." Automatically, as if she could physically hear her father's voice, the kicking stopped, making Neal's smile grow wider.

"Thank you, Papa Bear," Emma replied playfully, staring into Neal's eyes, once he stood up from talking to Emma's bump.

He placed another kiss on Emma's lips and said, "Your welcome, Mama Bear."

* * *

After Emma had gone downstairs to catch some sleep, Neal retreated back to the crib, the desire to finish building it burning in his throat. Henry pulled out three of the four screws from under the drawers, much to Neal's surprise. Craning his neck to look under the drawers in help of his son, Neal felt around the floor for the last screw, his hand gripping the object with relief. "Got it, Kid. Let's build this piece of-," Neal caught himself, ready to swear, but remembered that his son was in the room. "Let's build this crib."

"All right!" Henry exclaimed, handing the screwdriver to his dad. "This nursery is gonna blow Anna's mind." The eleven year old, his mood brightening Neal, couldn't wait for his sister. As much as he thought he wouldn't like the idea of having a sister, he changed his mind after seeing how happy it made his mom and dad, and of course, the stuffed animal fort he loved to hide out in.

Neal, with a smile on his face, said, "This thing is sure making my mind go insane." As they were twisting the handle of the screwdriver, Neal begun to think of the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Forming his mouth into a circle, Neal started to whistle the catchy song of 'High Ho!' He could picture the Seven Dwarves crossing the little bridge with their pick-axes hanging off their shoulder, and came to the conclusion that Henry would make a good 'Happy' and Neal would make a good 'Sleepy'.

_'High ho! High ho! It's off to work we go...'_

* * *

_Keep in mind that the next chapter is going to be part one of the introduction of Anna... _


	12. Born of True Love

_This chapter is taken place one month after chapter 11. _

* * *

Most people, normal people, would be asleep in their beds at 2:01 in the morning on March twenty-first, but Storybrooke, Maine wasn't filled with normal people. This small town was filled with people from the Enchanted Forest, each one with a double identity of a fairy-tale character. Regardless, even fairy-tale characters had to sleep, so everyone in town was cuddled up in their beds with their dreams dancing around above them.

Except for five people. Those five people, scared for what was to come, found themselves in a hospital. At exactly 1:59 a.m., Emma's water broke and the phase of labor began.

Little Anna was making her entrance into the world...

* * *

The Storybrooke, Maine hospital was busy for 2:05 a.m. The hustle and bustle vibe was irritating to Neal and Henry, who had their heads bowed down to a praying position, their elbows propped up on their knees. Beside them, Mary Margaret was clutching David's arm tightly, hoping their daughter was cooping with her contractions.

The nurse that helped Emma into her wheel-chair just minutes before this, strode up to Neal, her face expressionless. Neal stood up, trying to forget how his legs felt like jelly. "Well, Mr. Cassidy, your wife has a while to go before it's time to push, but I can assure you, she's doing fine." It was not a relief to Neal, instead, it made him feel even more nervous.

"Describe 'fine' for me," Neal panted, his palms moist and his neck dabbed with perspiration. Henry appeared at his dad's side and took his hand, reassuringly. "Because if my wife needs me-,"

"Mr. Cassidy, please, try to relax. She's going to be fine," The nurse said, not helping Neal at all. She patted Neal's arm and trailed back towards the hospital room Emma was situated in. Neal deflated as he slumped down into the blue plastic chairs. Snow detangled herself from her husband and slowly made her way over to her son-in-law.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "If there's one thing I know about Emma," Neal looked at her hopefully. "it's that she can do anything."

* * *

_Two and a half hours later..._

"NEAL! Wake up!" David yelled, slapping his son-in-law across the face. Neal jumped up from where he was sitting, no longer tired. "It's time. Emma needs you." Neal's mouth dropped open and he glanced over to where the saloon doors towards the delivery room were hanging open by a nurse with a desperate expression. Just as Neal was about to run off, David held his arm back. "Make sure she's okay." Mary Margaret stood up and gave Neal a hug, followed by Henry. He then took off, flying down the hallway towards his wife.

He needed her. Hearing that sentence was like someone confirming he won the lottery. His wife needed him, and Neal Cassidy was going to be there to help her.

* * *

With his blue apron and white latex gloves on, Neal exited the doors blocking the waiting room from the delivery room. Catching Henry's eye, Neal asked, "Hey, Kid, you wanna come meet your sister?" Henry's eyes were gleaming and he couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile from his face as he ran towards his dad. "Can you give us a minute?" Neal asked Mary Margaret and David as Henry bolted down the halls, not knowing where he was going. They nodded and ushered Neal off towards his wife.

Henry stopped at the doorway, Neal's hands on his shoulders, waiting for just the right moment to enter his mother's room. Summoning enough courage, Henry led the way into the room and swayed from side to side as he watched his mother from the edge of her bed. She looked small and weak in the hospital bed, with her pale and tired-looking face, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, her mascara running from her eyes, and sweat sticking to her cheeks and forehead. Henry's eyes went from his mother, to his little sister, with her large, brown eyes like Neal's and a patch of blonde fuzz on the top of her head. Anna's mouth was formed in a tiny smile, while her cheeks were puffy and rosy. Her little arms clutched Emma's pinky finger, as her legs kicked up and down repetitively. "Henry, this is your little sister, Anna." Emma said quietly, tilting her arm so Henry could see his sister better.

"Hi, Anna," Henry replied, taking Anna's little body into his hands. Neal placed a kiss on Emma's cheek and confirmed he was going to bring in Mary Margaret and David. Once Neal was gone, Henry added, "We're gonna go on Operations together with Mom. Neal doesn't know about them, so don't tell him." Emma laughed, taking Anna out of Henry's hands. "She look's like you, Emma."

The blonde looked down at her child and stared. "I know, Kid. When I had you, you looked exactly like Neal. You still do," Neal reentered the room with Emma's parents trailing behind him.

Neal picked Anna up from Emma's arms, allowing Mary Margaret and David to hold her. As Anna was in her father's arms, her mouth shaped into a tiny 'O' as she stared up at him, while her eyes expanded widely. Neal kissed her forehead with dried tears on his cheeks, carefully giving her to Mary Margaret. "Oh, my God. She's beautiful," Snow gushed, rocking Emma's daughter back and forth. "What's her middle name?"

"Mary," Emma replied automatically, as Mary Margaret looked up from Anna. "I wanted her to have part of your name because you've always been there for me. I mean, you took me in and let me live in your house. You gave me advice when I needed it, like when I thought leaving Storybrooke was best for Henry. You acted like a mother even before I knew you _were_ my mom, and it would be an honor for Anna to have your name."

Mary Margaret passed Anna to David, still in shock. "And we thought the God father would best be suited for David." Neal added, watching his father-in-law carefully. Instantly, putting aside the God Father role, David was transported to when Emma was born. He remembered how she smiled up at him before she was in the wardrobe, minutes after she was born.

"Thank you," David stammered, handing Anna back to Emma. "Who's gonna be the God mother?" Neal looked at Emma and shrugged, undecided.

"We weren't sure yet, but we though Belle would be a good choice." Neal answered, placing another kiss on Emma's head and then on Anna's head.

Mary Margaret nodded and held hands with David. "We think so too." They stared at their daughter and their granddaughter, naming the similarities that popped into their heads, one by one. Emma, looking down at her daughter, was mesmerised and didn't even notice when Mary Margaret, David, and Henry left the room. Emma was already protective of her child, already willing to do anything for her, willing to put her first, like how Mary Margaret does for Emma. Happiness couldn't begin to summarise how Emma was feeling. Happiness was too small a word. Overly joyed was how Emma would put her feelings.

The little infant in Emma's arms was a part of the Swan-Cassidy family now, and being born of true love could mean so many things.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I should go on with Green Eyes and Brown Eyes. What do you all think?_


	13. We Are the Future

_I was asked to write about Anna's future, but then I thought to myself, who knows what's in her future? Only she can decide. That's why this chapter isn't exactly part of the story. It's kind of giving people a message about the future and what they make of it._

* * *

Many things lay ahead in the future. Some of the events are unimaginable, while some of the events make you elated. Many think our future is mapped out for us, others think it changes with each decision that is given to us. We're wanted on one path, a single path that can give us everthing we want. But we take the other path, the path with twists and turns, the path with happy experiences and heartbreaking experiences. What we want isn't planned out for us by your parents or guaridans or siblings, it's what _you_ want it to be. So, go, and try new things, plan your own future, make mistakes, make experiences you'll never forget. Your in charge of your own life...

But what was in store for Emma and Neal? Will they expand their family? Will they move to Tallahassee with their children, Henry and Anna? Will they be together forever? What was in store for Henry Swan-Cassidy? Will he grow as a prince and defend the town of Storybrooke with his family by his side? Will he marry his true love and have kids of his own? What was in store for Anna Swan-Cassidy, the third child born of true love? Only she could decide...

The future can always be changed. It can't by decided for you. It's up to you and only you.

* * *

_This is the end of 'Green Eyes and Brown Eyes'. :( I hope you all enjoyed it and give me your ideas for what you would like to see me write about after this. Thanks for the continued support! 3_


End file.
